


fighter

by chaehyungwonies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: because kihyun and hyungwon are fighters and one definitely wants to be the champion and shownu's just about had enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for madi bc she is a big kihyungwon shipper even though she no longer stans either member but she deserves this to satiate her needs. <3

It was just another day at the dorm, Kihyun yelling at Hyungwon, Wonho with headphones on to numb the noise, Minhyuk and Changkyun playing video games with the volume up high and Shownu rubbing at his temple trying to figure out how to diminish the damage.

 

“You keep disrupting me from _everything_ I do, can’t you just leave me alone?”

 

“I disrupt _you_ from everything? All I do is sleep, if you let me have that one thing maybe I wouldn’t be in your way all the time like you claim I am!”

 

“Claim? I’m not claiming shit, you are always everywhere, please just get the fuck away,”

 

Hyungwon laughed and it wasn’t a good laugh. “Kind of hard to do so when we’re in the same group and live in the same dorm in the same room where I have to suffer and wake up to your face every fucking day.”

 

Shownu and Minhyuk turned to face the arguing two awkwardly, memories of No Mercy flashing through their heads but this time was no prank. Kihyun’s jaw physically tightened and his fists bunched up at his side. Shownu tensed as well, ready to intervene in case Kihyun took things too far and tried to start a fight he couldn’t win. “Listen here, brat,” the shorter started, stabbing a finger into Hyungwon’s chest. “Don’t you forget your place when you’re talking to me. It may only be by a couple months, but I am older than you, so respect me like so. When I ask you to leave me alone, you shut up and go.”

 

“And you can’t muster up the respect to do the same when I ask the same of you? Do you really expect me to treat you like a little prince when you treat me like this?”

 

“Uh,” Changkyun spoke up, the game paused and his eyes nervous about intervening. “Guys, we have a stage later today, we need to be collected and ready to perform…”

 

Kihyun looked away from Hyungwon to give Changkyun a look, then turned and walked away from Hyungwon, shoving his shoulder into the other man as he walked by. Hyungwon laughed with astonishment, running a hand through his hair before he stormed off to the room. Changkyun was quick on his feet and running after him, English on his tongue as he followed Hyungwon. Minhyuk and Wonho exchanged glances across the room and Shownu sighed, not looking forward to the drive to the concert venue.

 

As expected, it was a tragic drive.

 

Wonho took shotgun, Changkyun and Minhyuk sat with an upset and pouty Hyungwon in the back, leaving Shownu, Jooheon, and Kihyun in the middle. Everyone was pretty calm until Hyungwon decided he still wanted to keep up the argument and started complaining about why Starship even gave him a mic when he didn’t have any lines to sing in the first place. Kihyun snapped back, telling Hyungwon he should be grateful he has lines at all bc Kihyun could take them if he’d like.

 

The manager intervened and told Kihyun to calm down but Hyungwon was already livid. “You actually want me to suffer don’t you; you live off my miser—”

 

“Hush, you don’t have lines remember.”

 

Shownu gave Kihyun a look and punched his arm, especially when Changkyun had to literally hold Hyungwon back from climbing over the seats and strangling Kihyun. Honestly, the amount of bullshit they threw at each other just to see the other get riled up was incredible. On good days they got along pretty okay, no jabbing, simple chatting, even exchanging smiles and participating in skinship. But on bad days, days where all they wanted to do was tick each other off because something about pissing the other off got their dicks hard, it was hard to get either member to calm down and stop yelling lies at each other.

“Make me shut up, I won’t do it because you told me to,” Hyungwon growled, yanking his arm from Changkyun’s grip. The younger looked hurt for a second, which actually made Hyungwon calm down for a moment. (Shownu blessed the rapper for the effect he had on Hyungwon when the vocalist hit these peaks of anger.)

 

But before Shownu could blink, Kihyun was reaching for the door and unlocking the handle. “Get out. Get out the fucking car.” The manager yelled at Kihyun to sit down properly and lock the handle because the car was moving and he couldn’t stop unless he got the boys to the concert late but Kihyun was dead serious as he looked into Hyungwon’s dark eyes.

 

After a moment of silence, Hyungwon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, an awkwardness settling in until the instant they were on stage. The great thing about Hyungwon and Kihyun was that even if they were at each other’s throats seconds before their stage, they never showed it while on stage. On stage they held respect for each other, a lot of affection and care as artists. It always baffled Shownu to see the sudden change after he spent hours hearing them yell at each other for stupid shit.

 

If the energy from the crowd was good enough, all further issues would dissipate and Monsta X would be a group of 7 friends again. As they danced to Stuck and Wonho took front and center for his dance break, Shownu looked over at Hyungwon and Kihyun, praying their exhaustion wouldn’t best them after the performance and get them fighting again.

 

He was wrong.

 

They were backstage in the dressing room, wiping their brows and fixing their hair and Kihyun was upset at Hyungwon for sitting in the seat he originally sat in before they performed. Shownu was about to snap Kihyun’s neck himself, at this point Kihyun just wanted to fight. Why Hyungwon let Kihyun affect him so much to fight back Shownu never knew until this day.

 

Until the day Hyungwon stood up from his chair so fast it squeaked across the floor and he hovered over Kihyun with a hot snarl that was actually really not fighting appropriate as much as it was… _oh_.

 

Kihyun…the look that crossed his face was new. No one was really paying attention, already long tired of the stupid fights Kihyun loved to pick but Shownu, Shownu saw this. He saw how Kihyun faltered, how a flash of something went through his eyes, Shownu didn’t know what but it changed whatever was happening between the two of them so fast. And what Kihyun yelled next most certainly brought everyone’s attention back to their fighting.

 

_“Fuck me!”_

 

Hyungwon cocked his head, Changkyun choked on his water, Wonho, Minhyuk and Jooheon looked up from Minhyuk’s iPad, and Shownu fell out of his chair. Kihyun’s eyes turned as wide as saucers and he fumbled over his words. “Fuck you, I meant fuck you but fight me was in my head too and I messed u—”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” purred Hyungwon and before anyone could even process this change of events, Kihyun was up against the wall with his hands tangled in Hyungwon’s hair as he kissed Hyungwon like he’d been thirsting for it for a while.

 

Wonho started whooping and Changkyun covered his eyes with a whine but Shownu started laughing because here he was stressing out over the possibilities of Kihyun and Hyungwon killing each other when they just wanted to get down each other’s pants. And as he looked out on the other members with a relaxation he hadn't felt since the arguing escalated to these levels, he silently prayed that if any other members liked each other they wouldn't resort to yelling at each other for weeks.

 


End file.
